


Desires

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [5]
Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96





	Desires

“You should really watch where you’re walking, jailbait” the enhanced teenager looks at him with shock from where he was laying on the ground making a smirk curl at his lips then he teleported out of the area before he returned back to the dorm in MIT causing him to take a moment to let the dizziness pass before he ran towards the bathroom to puke. There was a pause of silence before Danny announced his return, Stiles resisted the urge to snort when he hears heels click past the bathroom with a long sigh and he dunks his head into the toilet to puke a second time. The whole time travel thing happened at the right at the peak of his college years where he was making his classes his bitch and there would be no doubt that he would get hired by the Feds until well, aliens turned the world to shit, the Nemeton was a last resort and then, he had been seventeen again bursting out of icy waters which weren't any more thrilling than the rest. Or his Nogitsune possession that was inevitable even when he shut the door in his mind, it had been worse this time around.

But they made it to High School alive _with_ Allison.

“Here,” Lydia said giving him a cup of ginger ale which he gratefully takes with measured sips watching the news about Sokovia making him snort briefly when the city was restored without any explanation. He had gotten the hang of using time magic by now, but he didn’t dare use it too often because aside from the blatant time traveling spell that sent most of the pack’s minds into their younger bodies with the support of the Nemeton, there was Chronos, the God of Time who might just get pissed for screwing with time. He happened to meet him once briefly before waking up as a seventeen-year-old, the God was unamused for bending time to his will yet was forgiven considering what was happening before he completed the spell. “Stiles, your nose is bleeding” he looks away from the TV before he raised his hand to his upper lip and found it wet, crimson stains his fingers making a frown form on his face “you shouldn’t overuse your magic, it’s too much for your body to keep up with.” Stiles only nods because they’ve had plenty of arguments on the topic as it is.

“Let’s get to class,” Danny said,

“I’m gonna clean my face first,” he said standing up ignoring their concerned looks.

_“You’re so desperate to save them, I’m going to make you do what I should have done before you gained enough sense” the Nogitsune spoke as his eyes turned completely pitch black, it's leaving no visible sclera as his teeth became dark colored fangs with dark gums as its skin turned paler while claws protruded out of its fingernails and there was a shadowy aura around him revealing ten tails. “You’re going to regret attempting to beat me at my own game” Melissa tried to pull the wheelchair back when an Oni grabbed her making her scream followed by several gunshots when the Nogitsune grabbed his jaw and shoved something into his mouth making him struggle. “Swallow!” the fox snarled “or she dies!” he glanced at Melissa who had a sword held to her throat and he forces himself to swallow the fly when hands gripped each side of his face as a sinister grin formed on the Kitsune’s face “now Stiles, now you are going to sever every emotional attachment starting with your best friend, the True Alpha, Scott McCall. And then, your father, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, the Huntress you saved…”_

_“No” he protested “please, don’t—”_

_“Oh, but you won’t have a choice, Stiles” the fox purred “you’re going to kill all of them!”_

Stiles woke with a start only to realize that he had fallen asleep in class making him quickly gather his things as he left the classroom, keeping his breathing even as he walked down the hall trying not to get too close to the crowd of students around that he feels his breathing shorten to gasps. It has him stumbling down the stairs when he ran straight to a chest making him swear before he looked up and huffed. “It’s just you, jailbait” he realized when he was grabbed and his back made contact with a wall, the wall of his dorm “hey!” he was pinned back onto the wall when his attempt to break free to be stopped – _“this isn’t you, son!” Noah stated as he was pinned against the wall by Parrish whose eyes were glowing their bright fiery orange hue while he tried to break free, “this isn’t you, Stiles. You can fight it!” he halts his struggles as he stared at the man before drawing the Hellhound’s gun shooting the deputy at a point blank range when Noah gasps as he looked down at himself. “Parrish…” he called revealing five gunshot wounds before collapsing._ – “get off of me!”

“Not until you explain to me what the hell that was in Sokovia” the silver haired teenager stated.

“Get off!” he shoved him with his magic-enhanced strength before he squeezed his eyes shut “don’t…” he tried to breathe “don’t touch me…” he gasps trying to stumble away only for his knees to buckle and he clutches at his chest. “Dammit…” he wheezed leaning against the wall as he turned trying to count his fingers which failed when his vision was too blurry to make them out making the whole thing worse, there’s footsteps approaching when the squeak of them stop on front of him while he pressed his face against the palms of his hands to hold back the tears. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” he whispered rocking himself back and forth.

“Pietro, what did you do!?”

“I did nothing! I tried to get him to tell me about what he did before he turned like this!” the teen defended, there was a hand touching his shoulder before a girl cried out “Wanda!” Stiles ignored them as the memory continued to play in his mind.

“Oh my god…you watched your father die” he flinched at the words, “you were…” she trails off horrified.

Yeah, the downside of time travel was losing his father done by his own hands.

“Even a well-lit place can hide salvation a map to a one man maze that never sees the sun where the lost are the heroes and the thieves are left to drown but everyone else knows by now fairy tales are not found they are written in the walls as we walk in a straight line down in the dirt with a landslide approaching but nothing could ever stop us from stealing our own place in the sun we will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from” the song blazed loudly as he takes a breath, eyes opening to look at the ceiling without making a move to get up as he lets himself follow the song’s lyrics in his mind to stop any thoughts, “It has begun into the dark below evading shadows blind in a rabbit’s hole we fall beneath the earth and watch the shell become unraveled as the seeds begin to rise awaking a starlit fate as we wait in the night it’s written in the walls as we walk in a straight line down in the dirt with a landslide approaching but nothing could ever stop us—” the music stopped making him frown as he turned his head towards the silver haired teen.

“Great, you’re still here” he rasped out

“Your sister was quite detailed at what she would do to my testicles if I left you alone,” the teen said.

“I had another panic attack, not a mental breakdown” he huffs as he sat up grimacing at how weak he felt “I’m not that far gone yet.”

“Was that your excuse when you ran?”

“Screw you” Stiles hissed with a glare,

“I think I did the screwing part already” the teen replied,

“Pietro—”

“It wasn’t my age that made you run, you ran because you think you’re somehow protecting me.”

“Clearly, I didn’t do a pretty good job if the first thing you did was hand yourself over to HYDRA to become their lab rat!” he snapped,

“So this is what the cold shoulder was about?” Pietro said crossing his arms.

“You’re a kid, you shouldn’t have to be going through…”

“Through what, hmm? Let’s hear it, I want to know. I shouldn’t be going through what exactly?” the teenager challenged, “being a lab rat, getting these powers, or is it the part of losing my parents because I did quite surpass you in become an orphan years before you were.”

“You were close to dying!” he yelled standing up, “if I wasn’t there, what do you think the death of a loved one feels to someone with magic!?” he demanded, “your sister—”

“Don’t use Wanda as an excuse, we’re talking about us! You’re using the others to excuse the feelings you are feeling because you can’t deny that you felt something!”

“It feels like a part of you dies, and you don’t get it back!” he shouted eyes flashing, “do you know how it felt to see your death?” he asked voice lowering unable to hide his grief as his hands curled tightly at his sides, “Lydia is a Banshee, it means she senses death coming, but when you combine her powers with mine? We get a vivid picture. If I hadn’t gone to Sokovia, you would have died, Pietro.” Stiles stated, it has him thinking of when he was in the younger male’s position throwing to Derek’s face that it wasn’t their age difference he was worried about, or the fact that his father had been the Sherriff. It was the fear of losing someone you might grow to love after you nearly lose everything you had. He feels a lot like shit for giving the werewolf grief about the entire thing now that he was in his position, with the same five year difference. “Dammit” he breathes out blinking the wetness out of his eyes, “I don’t want to feel that again, okay? I can’t do that again, I’m not that strong…these powers don’t mean anything. I’m not—”

“Please, shut up and let me kiss you”

“Pietro—”the teenager was on front of him in the blink of an eye before he was pulling him in to kiss him, there was no uncertainty like the first one they had over a year ago and he feels horrible realizing that Pietro had been only sixteen then. Stiles was pulled closer as the kiss was deepened making his will crumble pretty quickly that it was pathetic, it was a bit sad that kissing Lydia the first time didn’t compare to the feeling he had now and she was supposed to be the love of his life. “You’re an insufferable, brat” he muttered when the hands on his lower back move down to hoist him up and he feels impressed with the display of strength when he was kissed again, Stiles braces his hands on the other’s shoulders as he was backed up against the wall when his shirt is yanked open sending buttons flying everywhere. Pietro’s hands begin to wander pretty quickly, the guy was a teenager that he’s not surprised while he locks his ankles behind his waist while grabbing a handful of silver hair as he reciprocated the kiss with equal enthusiasm before parting for air.

“What excuse will you have?” Pietro asked as he pants, not nearly as out of breath as he was which was pretty annoying.

“I’ll have a good one” Stiles admits

“I won’t let you run away again”

“Shut up” he pulled him in to another kiss when he feels a breeze and suddenly he was being lowered on the bed, he keeps his legs in place as the teen broke the kiss to happily go lower to leave a ridiculously number of marks on his neck and torso when he makes a face. “You’re overdressed” he pulls him closer until their bodies flushed before grabbing a hold of the hem of the long sleeve to pull it off before tossing it somewhere above him when he spotted the injury on the bicep.

“I’m fine”

“You were close to not being, that’s the point”

“Oh, I’m really going to make you not think about it anymore” Pietro spoke grinding forward, he hissed feeling the goosebumps rise on his skin as a heat spread throughout his body making him buck against the other when he gets a smirk. “What? Don’t tell me you’re going to stay quiet that easily” he opened his mouth to speak when it’s immediately covered by another with a tongue exploring fold of his mouth causing his will to crumble pretty pathetically, Stiles makes an embarrassing sound at the back of his throat which is when he’s deciding to take actions before he loses what’s left of his dignity. Pietro sounds surprised when he flipped them over, he straddles his lap as he grabbed the waistband of his sweats and tugged down and quickly grabbed the other’s member that pulsed in his hand. Stiles watched the way he trembled, blue eyes darkening as his arms that were pushing his upper body up caved that he rubs his palm over the pre-cum on the head and began to stroke him in _that_ way he knew would make him cum. He’s surprised by the kid’s endurance.

He’s really trying hard not to come. Stiles huffed climbing off his lap settling in between his legs, Pietro began to speak yet it was cut off by a groan at his lick that ran up the biggest vein on the throbbing dick that was weeping pre-cum which was an angry red color now. There was heavier breathing now, he gives a few more licks before giving the head a lick and was surprised by the mild sweet taste, there was no bitterness, or saltiness _‘idiot’_ he thinks fondly because Pietro definitely changed his entire diet for it. Stiles swallows before bobbing his head, slowly taking the other in deeper because he had a terrible gag reflex which would be awkward to test right now. He glances up to see Pietro grabbing onto the blanket in a white knuckled grip, teeth clenched tight as his eyes were shut making him smirk a little smug, swallowing as he bobs his head earns him a deep groan when there was a shaky warning of his name before he felt the first strip of cum hit his palette before his mouth was flooded by the hot fluid making him pull away before he swallowed.

“So, what was that about shutting me up?” he was on his back the next second with a hand on his dick filled with intent.

“I’ll get right on it.”


End file.
